Is the Chain on Your Door Tonight?
by DrarryLover28
Summary: What has Draco done? Will he fix it? Will Harry accept his apology or will they remain distant forever? Based on "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Rating because of the small mention of sex. Please read and review! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character associated. The all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I also do not own "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. I am not making any money from this story and am writing just for fun.**

**A/N:** So, this is based on "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Just in case you didn't get that from the disclaimer. Anyway, I would really like to thank **Heiress7Muzzy** for the wonderful idea for this fic. Thank you so much! If you have an idea or a song choice that you would like to see, please leave a review or send me a PM. Without further ado, please enjoy the story! :)

* * *

It had been ten months since I left. I still don't know why I left, but I just needed to get out. I was in the perfect relationship with the perfect guy and I blew it. On the last night of our relationship, he'd taken me out to this perfect dinner and we talked and talked and talked. The next day, he left beautiful roses on my doorstep, but had no idea what I was doing inside the house.

*FLASHBACK*

"Blaise, you are amazing! I love you so much!" I exclaimed sprinkling kisses across his chest, heading south.

Then the doorbell rang, and we both froze. I knew who it was by the knocking that followed, but I couldn't bring myself to go and answer the door knowing what I was doing with Blaise. So I stayed still and whispered to Blaise to do the same. After a while, Harry gave up, probably thinking I was sleeping or in the study where I couldn't hear the door, and left.

That night, the roses froze in the winter snow.

*END FLASHBACK*

Today, I ran into him again. We were both walking through Diagon Alley. I was alone on this trip, as was Harry. As we passed, he simply nodded in acknowledgement of recognition, and I did the same. His eyes were the same amazing green, but inside they were different. I felt a pang of regret rip through my body, knowing I was responsible for the complete sorrow that was written all over his face. I turned to look back at him, but he continued walking into the arms of his best friend as she wrapped him in a reassuring hug.

That night, I went to the pub. Blaise had tagged along, but we weren't quite in the kind of relationship I really wanted. We were together for sex and small talk. That was about it. It wasn't anything like the relationship Harry and I had. We would stay up for hours and talk about nothing and everything. We weren't really in it for the sex, because we had connected on a much more personal level.

It was karaoke night at the pub, and I had been drinking for a few hours and was extremely intoxicated. I vaguely recall seeing Harry walk in, followed by Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Neville. I had no doubt that Luna would soon be joining their group. I had once been a part of that group. It was surprisingly wonderful. They all respected and trusted Harry to make the right decisions, so once they found out that Harry and I made each other really happy, they accepted me as one of their own.

Blaise must have noticed where my gaze had traveled to and nudged my side to get me to go up to the mic and sing out my feelings, since I was clearly no good at speaking them. I looked at him regretfully, but he simply nodded in understanding and pushed me gently toward the stage. I found the perfect song that expressed exactly what I wanted to say. As I got up on the stage, I looked out and instantly connected my steel gray eyes with his emerald green ones.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
_How's life? Tell me how's your family._  
_I haven't seen them in a while._  
_You've been good, busier than ever,_  
_We small talk, work and the weather,_  
_Your guard is up and I know why._  
_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind._  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._"

I saw him visibly wince at the last line. He knew what I had been doing. I was naïve to think that he didn't. Seamus and Blaise had become friends following the war because of work, so obviously Blaise told Seamus and Seamus told Harry. I pushed past the lump in my throat and continued.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._  
_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._  
_Realized that I loved you in the fall._"

Again, I saw Harry visibly wince at the last line. I had been the first to say "I love you." It was three months into our relationship. Harry had planned a picnic in a Muggle park that was surrounded by trees with changing leaves. He had made a face that made my heart melt, and I simply said "I love you."

"_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night -_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_Probably mindless dreaming,_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
_So if the chain is on your door I understand._"

I looked at those eyes hopefully, but he simply changed his stare to look at his drink and I understood what he was saying. I had messed up. Seriously. He wasn't going to take me back so easily, if ever. All I wanted, though, was to back in his strong arms. I had no right, but at the rejection, tears unconsciously fell down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them, so I let them come.

"_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
_And I go back to December..._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._  
_All the time._"

At the conclusion of the song, I quickly returned to my seat at the bar next to Blaise, who was snogging some other tramp who had walked through the door during my performance. It didn't surprise me, but it hurt more than I thought it would. I decided then that I'd had enough alcohol and started walking home.

When I was just outside the door, preparing to Apparate to my flat, someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see sad green eyes piercing into my equally sad grey ones. He looked at me for a moment and then kissed me with all the frustration and anger he had been holding onto since I left. As we broke apart, I felt his hand connect solidly with my cheek, and I cried out in surprise and pain at the new stinging feeling.

"You're an arse."

"I know. I really am sorry, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have slept with Blaise. I know I hurt you, and for that I am truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have. However, if you want me back, you're going to have to prove to me that you can be faithful and that you do truly love me and want to be with me. I can't believe I'm giving you a second chance, but I am. I will see you around, Draco."

As Harry walked away, I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips. I'd gotten a second chance to be with the man I loved. I knew exactly where I wanted to take him on our second first date. With the idea in my head, I Apparated home and started preparing for a beautiful picnic in the park.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought about the story! I love to hear your thoughts and do respond to every review! Thanks again for reading! Have a marvelous day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
